


recipe for plagg

by newrc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of swearing, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Humor, Idiots in Love, Mention of Death, One Shot, Short, adrien has a rough past, freeform - no superhero identities, like really rough, very marinette centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrc/pseuds/newrc
Summary: how to raise a cat 101: a guide with marinette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess.... but i hope you enjoy it

**Step One: Choose your cat**

“This one’s cute,” Marinette pointed out.

“A Persian cat- my coworker found her on the streets yesterday. She has a broken leg and sadly, we believe the vet will go for amputation” He stopped himself when he got a call that appeared to be very important from the way he reacted to his own phone’s ringtone. “Sorry, gotta attend this. Adrien, would you mind helping her?”

That guy Adrien surely took his time walking, or at least it felt like it. And maybe time had slowed down. _He is so handsome_ , Marinette thought. He has the kind of face that will make you stop in your tracks. She was frozen in a lovestruck shock.

“Hey stranger. Let’s continue, shall we?” He turned and winked into her direction. _Wait- did he just wink at her?_ her face turning into an embarrassing reddish hue, like it usually does on a hot day. “Yeah, yeah let’s go” She finally managed, almost stumbling over most of her words. 

As they kept walking down the shelter alley in utter silence a particular cat caught her attention, “You interested in him?” Marinette limited herself to just nodding “He’s _Plagg_. Like the black cat from the legend of the Miraculous? Named after him. No one has shown interest in him before, I think. He was found on a crime scene when he was 5- almost 6 months, either way he was in a really bad condition. At first, we thought that his sight was lost forever but thankfully he got the right treatment and now he’s perfectly fine!” 

Adrien seemed to be really excited about someone finally noticing the existence of the feline, as if happiness was dancing through his thoughts, he looked so adorable- _God what is it about him?_

“Actually, I wanted to take him home tonight but it looks like fate has other plans for you, buddy” This time looking at the cat in question, “that is if you decide to adopt him, of course” 

“Ah- yes, I’ll take Plagg home. He’s perfect” 

“Great! Do you have any questions?” Adrien asked with a teasing tone, raising his head to wink at her. _And is he flirting with her?_

He totally was, Adrien figured she hadn’t caught on before but she left quite the impression on him. When she stepped inside the shelter, Adrien’s eyes followed her. She had the beauty that made everyone else look real hideous. Like she was a real life doll, or something. 

“ _Uhh-_ no that’s all. Thank you” Marinette said as she scratched the back of her head with one hand in slight nervousness. Even if he was flirting with her, what was she supposed to say?!

“ _Yeah, hot stuff. Why don’t you give me your number so we can co-parent this beautiful little one, what-cha think?”_ Pretty ridiculous, right? 

“Okay…?” He sounded oddly disappointed, and the timbre of his voice tugged at an unfamiliar part of Marinette’s brain. 

_I think he was_ **_indeed_ ** _flirting with you, idiot._

Marinette wanted to tell Adrien that she was interested in him, too. She just didn’t know how to react to flirting to save her life. That’s probably the reason why she’s been single her entire life. The guys that usually hit on Marinette were not her type and when they were, she would forget how to act and space out. Girls, on the other hand? The conversations always die on _“Wow, you’re so pretty”_ or they would think Marinette was just being friendly. At some point she got tired, stopped trying and decided that if she was meant to date someone, it’ll just happen. 

Adrien lifted Plagg from his little mattress on the floor and handed him over to Marinette. He was asleep, her facial expressions softening as she watched him be in such a peaceful state of mind. Marinette’s eyes became fond as she heard a squeaking noise.

“He’s all yours” She smiled up at him, Adrien returning the smile.

_Plagg…_

I guess we’ll see what the future has in store for us.

# ━━

**Step Two: Adjust to your cat**

“Plagg, stop! _Ugh”_ Marinete was chasing after him but he wouldn’t stop running. “Do you not run out of batteries?” 

Adopt a cat, they said.

It’ll be fun, they said.

Actually no one said that. Like, _ever. _

One day she woke up from the weirdest dream she’s ever had and the next second, Marinette was on her way to the cat shelter. Blasting Ariana Grande’s music through her car speakers. She didn’t remember much from it but it must have had cats in it or else this trip wouldn’t make any sense or correlate to the dream at all in the first place. 

Her legs were begging for a rest and she thanked every god there is that the doorbell finally, after waiting for 10 minutes, rang. 

Marinette had asked Alya to come over for help, and rightfully so. It’s been a few days only but her sanity was already pending from a single thread. Maybe she was overexaggerating but it’s a matter of time until she adjusts to her cat's antics, in the meantime, she allowed herself to be a _little_ dramatic. 

“Hey girl!” Alya waved hello “God, you really are a mess” Leaving the grocery store bags she brought with her, that are most likely to have alcohol bottles inside them, on a console table. “Why don’t we just chill for a bit, okay? You look like you really need a time-out” Marinette opened her mouth to reproach and deny Alya’s suggestion because she couldn’t just let Plagg do whatever he wants, right? yet her body gave in so easily and before she knew it she had her back resting on a very comfortable sofa couch of hers.

“First and foremost, why on earth did you get a cat? I thought you were more of a hamster person. It’s adorable though, what’s its name?” Alya asked as she passed Marinette a rose champagne bottle “Thanks. Plagg. His name is Plagg. I had a dream that I don’t have any memory of now but it made me want a cat. That’s all there is to it, also- you know I haven’t mentioned hamsters since like… high school. Anyway-” Finally taking a sip from the bottle, the bubbles exploding with acidulous tastes on her palate, continuing where she left off “there was this guy, Adrien” Before she could even get the chance to carry on with her story, Alya interrupted her and shouted “ _A guy?_ I thought I wouldn’t see the day. Oh my fucking god! This is so exciting.” 

Marinette tried so hard not to roll her eyes but instead just let her keep asking all sorts of questions. “He’s not relevant, I don’t know why I brought him up” She shrugged her shoulders and wondered if she could drink the whole thing in one go. Not that she was going to- of course. She was just really worn out. Exhausted. Every synonym of tiredness. Not only because of Plagg but college was kicking her ass, being a fashion designer major was not easy. “He must be, or else you wouldn’t have mentioned him at all. I know you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Now, speak. What’s he like?” Sounding somewhat adamant yet absolutely thrilled.

“Tall, blonde and gorgeous. Deep green eyes and a body that was most likely sculpted by the gods. I don’t even know him, Alya. For all I know he could be a Harry Potter fan or like pineapple on pizza. Who cares? I’ll never see him again” Deep down, Marinette hoped that was not the case. She did want to see Adrien again and have an actual conversation with him. She was willing to give it a try. Why not? Right? That is, if he was still interested and she didn’t make up this whole thing in her head. 

“Never say never!” Alya replied.

Plagg came over to Marinette and sat on her lap, meowing. “Did you finally run out of battery?” Marinette chuckled to herself, scratching his chin “You are a little angel, you know that?” 

# ━━

**Step Three: Have fun with your cat**

“Only five more minutes and we’re going back home, okay? Or… do you want to play with that one cat a little longer?” He purred in response. “I’ll take that as a yes, you want to keep playing with it.” 

Marinette decided to take Plagg out for a walk in the park where they could hopefully have a good time just enjoying the fresh breeze of late spring, casually stop and rest on a park bench. Humming could be heard along with the sound of footsteps softly hitting against concrete. 

The two of them were having such a peaceful but entertaining time nonetheless, until a certain cat seemed to want to play with Plagg and so they did. She figured it was only normal for him to want to interact with other cats. In the meantime, she scrolled down through her socials. 

“I’ll go to the store to buy your food, stay here and please don’t get lost, alright?” She said and quickly took off to her new destination which happened to be just around the corner.

As the shop was close Marinette found herself inside it very soon. After choosing Plagg’s favorite foods and a new toy for him, she got startled at the sight of a familiar face.

_Oh._

It’s him.

“Oh, it’s you. Hey! What brings you here on this beautiful evening?” Adrien met her gaze with a big, bright smile. 

“ _Salut-_ just buying some stuff for Plagg. Do you work here? Too?” Marinette asked with a curious tilt of the head. “There’s _sooo_ many things you don’t know about me **yet**.” Emphasizing the words as he spoke.

Marinette laughed it off, this time it was a lot more comfortable for some reason she couldn’t explain. It was nice, like meeting an old friend in the grocery store. “Like what? I already know that you seem to really love animals, cats especially” Taking out her wallet from her jean’s pocket and giving him a 20 euro bill, hoping that would be enough to cover everything. 

“Wow, you got me all figured it out” Adrien answered as he was helping her to check out, “Now it’s your time. Tell me something about you” Marinette thought hard about what she should say, struggling to come up with something funny- she just replied the first thing off the top of her head which turned out to be her name “I’m Marinette. See? Now we’re equal”

“Not fair...” Adrien chuckled “very well then, here’s your receipt- and change. I hope to hear from you soon” Marinette waved goodbye, unsure of what he meant by that. 

When she made it back to the park, thankfully Plagg was still there. She let out a dramatic sigh of relief. “Let’s go, little one.” 

Marinette was about to put both the receipt and change in her pocket -to free her right hand since the other one was holding the bags- but noticed the former had something written on it. An address? _no_ \- numbers. She stared at them in evident confusion, until it all clicked inside her head.

It was Adrien’s phone number. 

“Ok, this might be the silliest thing someone’s ever done for me” She giggled as she typed down the sequence of numbers to register a new contact. 

**Adrien**

“Can you believe that, Plagg?”

# ━━

**Step Four: Take care of your cat**

_**Marinette** : _Hellooo

 _ **Marinette** : _I need you

 _ **Marinette** : _as in your help

 _ **Marinette** : _are you free? it’s about Plagg

 _ **Marinette** : _he’s sick. I think

 _ **Marinette** : _this is Marinette BTW. [Sharing Location]

 _ **Adrien** : _I don’t know any other girls that have a cat named Plagg

 _ **Adrien** : _oh, you live nearby. I’m on my way

Adrien did come a little more faster than she had anticipated initially. Plagg was sleeping more than he used to, lost his appetite and vomited three times a day- so it was pretty reasonable that Marinette got concerned. She just wanted to make sure Plagg was okay. 

“How is he?” Marinette asked with a worried expression painted on her face. “You need to take him to the vet. Poor Plagg” Adrien replied caressing Plagg’s head with a gentle yet insistent touch. He looked like he was worried sick too. “He’ll be okay, at least I hope- don’t worry. Now, why did you text me?” This time looking up at her.

Now that he mentions it, he’s got a point. _Why did I tell him to come again?_ Marinette thought. “I don’t know. I mean, I thought you would know what to do before actually taking action. Since you like cats and all, I thought- yeah...” She didn’t know how to explain it hence the sudden tension in her voice, but somehow the first person that came to her mind was him. 

Adrien didn’t care enough to get an actual answer but instead he walked over to the open balcony and sat on the floor, gesturing Marinette to do the same. She did as she was told and followed him, “You know, I was in vet school” Marinette was totally unfazed, she was expecting him to be involved someway in veterinary. “You don’t seem surprised” 

“Not in the slightest. I thought you said I got you all figured it out” Marinette giggled just a bit and shrugged her shoulders. “True that. Anyway, **I** was the one who found Plagg.” Adrien seemed to be waiting for a response from the other part but as it looked like Marinette wanted him to go on, he continued “The crime scene in question being my home. The Agreste Residency. Does my last name ring a bell in that pretty head of yours?” 

Now, **_that_ ** was a shock. 

“Gabriel Agreste is my father. He murdered my mother, my bodyguard and his assistant. He also attempted murder on me, too. I don’t go around telling my last name to everyone for obvious reasons, but I wanted you to know this. I dropped out of college months later since I was in a really bad place mentally and applied for three jobs to keep myself busy and disconnected from reality, one at the shelter to be close to Plagg and the other two are part-time.”

Shocked was an understatement, hell- she was appalled. Never, in a million years, she would have thought the Adrien sitting next to her went through all of that. And alone, on top of everything. Marinette leaned forward, now holding Adrien’s sweet face with her right hand, he reached up to cover Marinette’s with his own. “I am so sorry”

“Don’t be. I’m the one who’s sorry, I shouldn’t have opened up to you like that without asking first- I mean that was probably a lot to take in and we literally just met. Marinette, do you realize you invited a complete stranger to your house?” Adrien started laughing, he was right though. The pair had only exchanged a few words in person and nothing else. 

“I’m now aware of it, thank you. Anyway- about opening up to me, that’s fine. I guess you haven’t talked about this with someone in a while and pardon me if I’m overstepping but have you considered... therapy?” Marinette suggested this in good faith, she wanted him to get professional help in case he still needed it. “Yes, I went to a few sessions but I’m good now, I promise. However what I do want to get back to is vet school” She sensed he was starting to purposefully avoid the topic and try to move on to a new one which was pretty much understandable so she shrugged it off and played along “That’s awesome, Adrien!”

After 2 good hours of chit-chatting Marinette finally managed to kick Adrien out of her apartment. Don’t get her wrong, she was enjoying the other’s company but it was already pretty late to even begin with. 

As she was falling asleep with Plagg next to her, the sudden sound of a notification made her jump, which happened to be from him. 

**_Adrien_** _:_ call me when you want me to pick you up tomorrow to take Plagg to the vet

 **_Marinette_** _:_ I own a car you know?

 **_Adrien_** _:_ I was hoping you would say that lol

 **_Adrien_** _:_ almost texted my coworker to see if he would let me borrow his car

 **_Marinette_** _:_ you are something else

 **_Marinette_** _:_ Come over tmrw at 4, then we’ll take off from here. if that’s okay with you

 **_Adrien_** _:_ sweeettt

 **_Adrien_** _:_ good night

 **_Marinette_** _:_ yeah yeah gn

# ━━

**A bit of Adrien’s backstory**

“Adrien… what is it? It’s like... 2 in the morning” Marinette answered her phone in between yawnings. “Is everything okay?” He had never called her at such a strange time in the evening.

“I’m seeing my father tomorrow. Also, I’m outside your apartment freezing cold, let me in- maybe?” As soon as she heard that, Marinette went to open the door. Still struggling to not stumble over anything due to sleepiness. 

“Hey. Come in” Marinette asked him to, rubbing her eye with one hand and stretching her other. Adrien walked in and closed the door behind him.

“This is the first time I’m seeing him after what happened. I should’ve gone earlier but I refused to face him.” Marinette had brought both of them a cup of coffee, based on the topic they were about to get into she figured they would need it.

“You have no obligation. He’s hurted you enough, why go?” Marinette finally sat down, giving him his full attention.

“You don’t get it” Adrien spoke and to his surprise, Marinette replied almost immediately. “And you would be completely right. I don’t, Adrien. I’ve never been put in this type of situation. Still, I want to support you. Bring you some type of comfort. I was purely suggesting you didn’t go. Carry on”

“The night he murdered them… I was hiding in my closet. He had already threatened me that morning but I didn’t think he was serious- I wish I knew he was, though. Soon he found my hiding spot and told me he was going to kill me because he had no choice, that I knew too much. Later, he’d just commit suicide. I don’t know. Some bullshit. I can totally stop if this is creeping you out”

“It’s _wayy_ worse than how the media portrayed it. God, it’s awful. I’m speechless” Marinette covered her mouth in disgust. 

“Yeah, it’s horrible. Anyway- I managed to escape. That’s how I found Plagg, remember how I told you he was in a bad condition? Probably caused by the smoke, because he set the fucking house on fire, of course. Like no one would notice the smell. What was he thinking?” Adrien drank the whole coffee in one sip, leaving Marinette with no chance to even taste it.

“Sorry-“ Adrien said. He paused for a moment, like he had something else to add on the conversation “Oh, that’s all. Tragic, right? I need to go see him to find answers that I will most likely not get nonetheless I have to try or else I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Hmm” Marinette sighed and let the warmth of her hand sweep through Adrien’s being. “Can I go with you? That is, if you want.” 

“Please. Can I stay the night as well?”

“Sure. I’ll sleep on the couch, you take my bedroom. And no discussion, I like the couch more anyway” That was a total lie.

# ━━

**Bonus Step Five: Just enjoy your cat’s life**

**_Marinette_** _:_ I just picked Plagg up from the vet. He’s fine

 **_Adrien_** _:_ awesomeee

 **_Adrien_** _: let’s celebrate_

 **_Marinette_** _:_ what? that Plagg is okay? by the way, are you out of class?

 **_Adrien_** _:_ yes to all of the above

 **_Adrien_** _:_ but also your birthday

 **_Adrien_** _:_ happy birthday

 **_Marinette_** _:_ how did you knowww

 **_Marinette_** _:_ thanks I appreciate you

 **_Adrien_** _:_ let’s get dinner tonight. take it or leave it 

**_Marinette_** _:_ I’d rather pass

 **_Adrien_** _:_ come onnn

 **_Marinette_** _:_ sure. meet me at my place at 8ish

She was nervous to say the least. Did this count as a date? Was she overthinking it and this was just a meetup between two very good friends? There was no point in denying it. She did have feelings for Adrien, it’s been a solid good 4 months since they’ve met and he’s only gotten more and more annoying but that came with spending almost every day of the week together and she grew to be almost fond of him. Just almost. 

“We’re here” Adrien parked her car in front of the cat shelter he works in. Marinette was puzzled “Did you forget something?” 

“What? No. I’m taking you to dinner here” 

“This is the lamest thing you’ve ever done” Marinette facepalmed. Since he looked like was completely serious about this, she said “Okay, what are we eating? Cats?” She joked around.

“It’s offensive that you even thought of that. We’re ordering pizza.” Adrien took one of his hands and placed it on his chest to simulate being hurt. “But since I forgot the front door keys and if we try to open the window it’ll activate the anti-robbery alarm system, we’ll just have to eat by the entrance. Romantic, don’t you think?”

Marinette found the whole situation incredibly funny, it was ridiculous. “I love this. Thank you, truly” She chuckled softly as she hugged him, slowly letting go of him “It’s nothing. Before we order though, can I ask you something very quick?” 

“Shoot.” She replied, patiently waiting for Adrien to ask... whatever. You never knew what bullshit he would come up with. “Let’s co-parent Plagg...?” 

_That’s funny._ Marinette had the same exact thought when they met back then, obviously at the time it seemed absurd but now it kind of made sense. Adrien has wanted Plagg since the very beginning after all. However, she ended up teasing him “Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend? Weak.” 

“Was it that obvious? Just answer the question. Do not play with me right now” Adrien could feel how badly she wanted to laugh right there and then, plus Marinette wasn’t actually expecting him to ask her this specific question. She stood there for a while unsure of what to say next. Despite everything, the answer was obvious “ _Ouep, absolutely, sí”_

As Adrien leaned forward, maybe time had stopped in a collision of senses when his lips met hers. A thousand loving thoughts condensed into a moment of pure attraction. Marinette wasn’t quite sure if nature itself rooted for this moment or if her mind tricked her into a perfect present, but this was it. Either way she hoped this moment would last forever, however- this is no fairytale and all things must come to an end at some point, eventually. That’s why she made sure to make every second count and ingrained every single detail from this- **them** in her mind.

“Now- what do you want me to order?” Adrien said, making no effort to get out of Marinette’s embrace. “Whatever you fancy, not hawaiian though. I beg” Marinette replied. 

“You don’t like pineapple on pizza? You’re insane!” Adrien exclaimed “No, I’m just normal. On second thought this relationship may not work at all” She joked around, laughing afterwards and kissing his cheek.

Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled away, dialling the pizza delivery man. “Hey. I’d like a hawaiian pizza. Yes, the more pineapple the better. Thank you. My address? _Uhh-_ I’m in front of the Cat Shelter. Great” Marinette looked at him with an angry expression, punching him hard enough to get a reaction. “What the hell was that about?” 

“I wanted to mess with you. Eating hawaiian once will not kill me- or you.” 

“The pizza won’t but I for instance will end you. On my birthday too, of all days...” Pretending to be mad was the most difficult part, she didn’t care. “You know...I’ve been wondering, if you found Plagg- then how did you know its name?

“I made it up on the spot. The cats in the shelter don’t have names, it’s against the policy. He resembles the real Plagg in a way, so I just went with it” 

“You are… unbelievable” Marinette huffed.

 _Marinette_ , a girl who doesn’t know whether to push or pull whenever they’re in front of a door handle and _Adrien_ , a guy who puts milk before cereal. A great match, right?

**You’ve successfully completed all the steps!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciated <3 although i don't know how to feel abt this one lol.  
> title inspired by recipe for simon - gwsn


	2. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had this part of the story in my drafts... but it's still as bad as the first chapter. i hope you enjoy this little continuation regardless

**Step Six: Never trust Adrien with your cat**

“Oh, this is on **you-** _Agreste”_ Marinete was fuming with rage. “Don’t even try to blame it on me” 

“I wasn’t going to! I’m sorry” Adrien screamed as he ran around his girlfriend’s room trying to avoid the pillows Marinette just kept throwing at him. “You know, maybe if you stopped… we could think of something?”

“Fine. But I’m only doing it because I want to find Plagg, not because you asked me to” _wherever the hell that was._ Marinette trusted Adrien to take good care of Plagg. Hell- he’s a fucking vet school student. She left for what? One hour at most, and Adrien lost sight of the cat. He only had ONE job. “Let’s do a little recap” She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to diffuse the stress that she was feeling. “You left with Plagg even after I specifically told you not to. Right?” Adrien nodded. Plagg wasn’t supposed to leave home yet since he recently had surgery, doctor’s orders not hers. “Awesome, you have no shame. What happened next?” 

“I don’t know, we were walking and everything was fine. He looked very sad, so I figured a little walk wouldn’t hurt. Then we came across Nino and you called me! So of course I had to pretend I was at home. I ran to somewhere quieter and the next second I see- He wasn’t there anymore. I forgot about Plagg.” He banged his head against the nearest wall in regret. _Ouch-_ okay, maybe the theatrics didn’t fit him as much as they did with his girlfriend.

Marinette wanted to crawl out of her skin but that would be too dramatic, even for her. The stress was eating her from inside but she tried to put herself into Adrien’s shoes. There’s been multiple occasions where she could have lost Plagg but never did. _Lucky me,_ she thought. Marinette is very much aware that these things could happen to anyone and she’s no exception. Which is why she needed to stay rational. “Maybe Nino saw something? Text him” 

Adrien lifted his head up and looked at her. “I already did, he’s not responding. Mari… please know that I’m sorry” He reached for her hand, Marinette finally gave in. “Me too… Plagg is **our** responsibility. We’re gonna find him, I hope” She grabbed Adrien’s hand and placed a gentle, small kiss on it.

**Step Six:** ~~**Never trust Adrien with your cat**~~ **Take responsibility of your cat**

“Don’t you think he would come back on his own?” Adrien suggested. At this point he would hold faith onto anything. **“** Maybe… but do you wanna risk it?” As soon as the words left Marinette’s mouth, Adrien received a phone call. “ **Respond!** ” Without even giving the screen a second glance, he answered. “ _You have an incoming call from Jail in Paris, a death row inmate by the name of Gabriel Agreste. If you’d like to accept this call, please press 1. If you’d like to reject this call, you can hang out.”_ Adrien stopped dead, hanging out almost immediately. 

Adrien saw his father -for the first time after the murders- almost a year ago and decided right there it would for sure be the last. Gabriel opened a wound that had already been healed. Thankfully, Marinette was there for him- but still… the way he tried to blame what he did on his sketchy businesses, that he killed them because then someone else would and preferred to do it himself? It was ridiculous, the whole situation was messed up enough already to even begin with. He was utterly deranged and fucked up in the head. There’s no excuse for what he did. 

“So?” Marinette asked with an anxious tone. “Why did you hang up?”

“It was my father. I don’t know why he called but I have no intentions of talking to him, ever again” He cried out, his voice becoming weak “ _Fuck,_ why did he even call?”

“Adrien…” Marinette said while patting his back. After they visited Gabriel, Adrien was… devastated to say the least. It took him several weeks to get back on track. He even considered dropping out again but Marinette encouraged him to keep going, she knew this was Adrien’s dream. If she saw him abandoning it because of his father- _for the second time,_ she would go batshit crazy. 

Marinette did try to comfort Adrien but he insisted everything was fine and that he just needed some alone time. 

**_Marinette:_ **heyy you. good night :(

 **_Adrien:_ **sorry for leaving all of a sudden

 **_Marinette:_ **Don’t apologize

 **_Adrien:_ **sorry it’s a reflex at this point

 **_Marinette:_ **you said it again

 **_Adrien:_ ** shit

 **_Adrien:_ **I’ll go to yours first hour in the morning

 **_Marinette:_ ** you sure you don’t wanna be alone for a little longer? I understand if you want. Plagg can wait  
 **_Adrien:_ **Nah. I have no idea why I said that. You know I hate being at mine

 **_Adrien:_ **if I’m gonna be miserable then so be it. but with you around 

**_Marinette:_ **move in with me

 **_Adrien:_ **What

 **_Marinette:_ **too soon?

 **_Adrien:_ **no. you just caught me off guard 

**_Marinette:_ **think about it. see you tmrw

 **_Adrien:_ **<3

They had been dating for over two years now yet she chose the worst timing ever to ask him such an important question. Literally, the worst. _This is a problem for the future me, I guess-_ Marinette thought as she felt her shoulders relax, she fell into deep sleep.

# ━━

“Good morning” Adrien planted a kiss on her forehead. “Wake up, sleeping beauty”

“You’re so corny. I should’ve never given you keys” Marinette laughed softly, slowly opening her eyes. “Hey, how are you?” She leaned in forward to kiss him back but then the doorbell rang. That’s weird. “Are you expecting anyone?” Adrien looked as clueless as she was. “Just you. Go ask who it is, I’m gonna brush my teeth”

“Plagg? Plagg! Oh my god” when he opened the door, he wasn’t expecting to see Nino carrying Plagg. “How did you find him?” 

“Well- you left and apparently forgot Plagg was there. So I took him home for the day” Speaking as he handed Plagg over to Adrien. “You gotta be more careful next time, dude. I wanted to text you but ever since you quit your job at the shelter I don’t have your number anymore. And I’m assuming you texted my old one too.”

“Yeah- Thank you, Nino” Adrien didn’t know how to express the gratitude he was feeling at the moment. “No prob. Tell Marinette I said hi!” Adrien nodded and waved goodbye, proceeding to close the door behind him.

“ _Plagg?_ ” Marinette jumped at the sight of the feline. “Plagg! I’m so glad you’re back. Who was it?”

“Nino, Plagg stayed with him the whole day. He says hi. By the way- Marinette?” 

“Yeah?” She said while playing with Plagg’s paws. Adrien realized, right then, that he would do anything for just this. “About moving in… yes” Marinette smiled at him. That same smile she’s been giving him since the moment they first spoke to each other. She pulled him close, muttering against his lips _´guess we’ll have to start packing your stuff´_ before fully trapping him in kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the positive feedback :) i appreciate it a lot, truly.


End file.
